Biovolt's New Recruit
by Mrs. Rei Kon
Summary: Biovolt gets a new recruit, and the recruit is first of their kind. But where did this newcomer come from, and why are they so superior in so many things? Tala, Bryan, and Spencer make it their misson to find out.


**A/N **Hello everyone! I've come up with a new idea for a story! It's not the same style as **The Bladewreckers** so DO NOT expect something like that. This story will be more serious and it has a lot more violence. Also, the short dude with the big nose on the Demolition Boys will not be in this story because I just don't want him to be. So if the story doesn't float your boat, get the hell out.

* * *

**Characters Ages**

Boris-OLD

Tala-18

Bryan-18

Spencer-17

Other character-17 (New)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of these familiar characters. I do own the new character and blah blah blah. Lets start the story!

* * *

**Introduction**

The Demolition Boys walked down the dark corridors of Biovolt, proceeding to their destination. They were all thinking the same thing; what could be so important that Boris relieved them of all their duties for the whole day? Well, their question was about to be answered because they had arrived at the room Boris told them to come to.

**Chapter1-The Cloaked Replacement**

They all filed into the small room to find Boris standing in the middle of it and a hooded figure wearing a black cloak leaning against the wall. The Demolition Boys all looked to the cloaked figure, trying to see who it was, but the hood covered the figure's face successfully.

Boris cleared his throat to get their attention, "The reason I have called you, my most valuable soldiers here is because Biovolt has recruited a new member."

The team's attention once again turned to the cloaked figure.

"Everyone meet your new team captain," Boris said, holding his hand out towards the cloaked figure. The figure then stood up straight and started to walk towards the group.

"…Um sir, did you say that he was the new captain," Tala asked suddenly.

A deep sigh came from the figure, catching everyone's attention yet again. "Tala, are you truly that dense," asked the figure, pulling back the hood to reveal the face of the person. Everyone except Boris gaped at the sight of the deep violet eyes, tanned skin, and long raven hair.

"W-wait, so _she_…a _girl_ is taking my place," Tala asked disbelievingly.

"Do you have a problem with that, Tala," she growled at him. Tala took a small step back considering it did sound much like a growl. She smirked, "Yeah, I didn't think you had anything to say."

Boris chuckled at the scene, "All right Aralyn, that's enough."

She turned her head slightly then rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever.

"You all are in charge of watching over dear Aralyn", Boris said, looking over the team. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the Demolition Boys chanted in unison as Aralyn sighed and crossed her arms.

"Good," Boris said and walked out of the room…

"How could a girl take my place," Tala asked himself.  
"She's probably the first girl that's ever been in Biovolt," Bryan said as the others agreed.

"This is impossible, she must be related to him or something," Spencer said, bitterly.

"You could at least wait until I leave to talk about me," Aralyn said putting the hood back over her head. "I would think the Demolition Boys would come up with better assumptions than those, too," she sighed, "I shouldn't have expected so much though," she said simply, and walked out of the room.

Bryan followed her into the corridor," You can't walk away from us when Boris told us to watch over you."

"I don't give a rat's ass what Boris told you to do," she snapped, " I don't need watching over." With that she disappeared down the corridor, leaving Bryan there dumbfounded.

**With Aralyn**

'They have no authority over me,' Aralyn thought, walking quickly down the corridor, 'I'm captain of this so called team, I should be telling them what to do.' Aralyn rounded the corner quickly, 'They're all cow-,' Aralyn stumbled back a little, shaken from her thoughts.

"Watch where you're going, lowlife," the grunt said, trying to push past Aralyn.

Aralyn stepped out of the light to further hide her face in the shadows," Lowlife?" she chuckled a little, " That's funny coming from a mere grunt…I suggest you bite your tongue."

"Who are you to tell me what to do," the grunt fumed.

"You'll find out soon enough," Aralyn mumbled and started to walk by.

"Where do you think your going," the grunt questioned, grabbing Aralyn's arm tightly, "I'm not done with you yet."

In the blink of an eye Aralyn had flipped the grunt over her shoulder and he was now on his back with a knife to his neck. Don't ever touch me, lowlife," she gritted between her teeth.

The grunt just laid there with wide eyes, shocked. Mainly because of the amazing speed, agility, and strength of this small person, but some of it was because her hood had fallen to reveal her face.

When she noticed this she took the knife from the grunt's neck and put it back in the compartment at her waist. She put hood back on her head and walked away saying, "If you want to live you won't repeat what you've just seen."

* * *

**A/N **Yes, I finished! It's like 1:43 a.m. right now and I'm sooooooo sleepy, but I think this turned out okay. So review and I'll see you in the next chapter entitled **A Fiery Past**. BYE! 


End file.
